Reaper Kings Online
by Dark the WolfDragon
Summary: 3 friends all MMO players start playing a new game that came out. This is thier journey through Reaper Kings Online 2.0!(this starts where they are around level 3 and this is like an update to the first time they played the first version now...well you know Please enjoy my first story. I do not own SAO at all this is my own version and with none of the characters from SAO)


Reaper Kings Onine 2.0 (RKO)

3 friends all MMO players start playing a new game that came out. This is thier journey through Reaper Kings Online 2.0!(this starts where they are around level 3 and this is like an update to the first time they played the first version now...well you know Please enjoy the story I do not own SAO at all this is my own version and with none of the characters from SAO)

Soul logs into the game looking around as he sees his two friends logging in, Karuta and Aries. They smile and greet each other as the friends they were as they all decided to go out and start training its not been long that they have played this game.

Karuta walks into the field with Soul and Aries, a slight breeze blowing the soft grass. She continues walking until she stumbles upon a group of monsters. She unsheathes her sword and began slashing through the beasts. Arrows start popping into their flanks, Aries standing a couple hundred feet away shooting for support. Soul smiles as he joins the fight rushing from the side and slicing the boars. Karuta slices across a boars side, then thrusts her sword into it. She runs to the next and bashes the end of the handle of her sword into its head stunning it and slices its throat. Aries raises her eyebrows at the sight of the ferocity Karuta was using, popping another boar with an arrow.  
Soul smiles as a few boars pixelate by the group's effort. Aries smiles seeing the field clear, looking around and sighing softly "Been a while since we worked together." Soul smiles looking at Aries and gestured her over "It has been a while hasnt it?" Karuta smiles "yeah its been a while." Aries smiles letting out a soft sigh stretching and walks over "We've got a lot of work to do to get back to where we were." Soul smiles "ya quite a long way." Aries smiles a little at both of them "We should get going then, onto the dungeon?" Soul thinks and replies with "how bout we check the first boss?" Karuta and Aries smiles they were only checking things like level attack styles and probably minions. "sure!" they both said. Aries gets her bow smiling "Lets go then" starts walking in the direction of the boss which was in the fields. Karuta and Soul smile and follows her to the boss.

As they walk a hazy figure came in view, it was tall and humanoid, with a black pony tail and a club when they got into view. It was level 4, but with the three of them it was an even fight. It turned facing the three and roaring, pointing the club at the group as several orcs on boars, level one, were charging at them. Orion the Orcish General it said over his head. Soul smiles as they havent fought a boss since the first version as he quickly drew his sword to block an incoming orc that swung at his as it rode past. Aries draws her bow groaning and shooting at the riders, charging at us relentlessly as the boss stomps over to the party. Karuta unsheathes her sword "let the fun begin!" smiles charging and slices an orc. Soul slices a boar making it stop suddenly and step back as the orc riding it flies forward of the boar "hit the boars!" Aries switches her targeting to the boars, the orc she shot before switching pixelating. Two orcs charge at Soul weilding axes on foot while the boss roars and stomps the ground, knocking us all falls to the ground and quickly gets up and turns around to block one axe as he gets hit by the other "damnit..." he pushes the orc he was blocking back as he sliced the other. Karuta gets up and runs forward jumping and bringing her sword down into an orc.  
Aries shoots one of the orcs that was fighting Soul, as the boars were all fleeing and taking their riders with them as the boss roars again, running forward and raising the club striking down at Soul "Soul!" Aries yelled to warn him. Soul slices the orc killing it as he hears aries' warning and quickly turns as Orion swings his club down at him and raises his sword to block knowing if he moved Orion could easily change his swing and hit Soul, as his club hit Soul's sword and a dent formed into the ground from the attack. "Soul!" Karuta screamed out scared for her friend. "Son of a bitch!" Aries shoots up at it's face not knowing what happened to Soul as Orion roars again, enraged and swinging it at Soul again. Soul felt weak from blocking the first attack that when the second came onto his sword he lost grip as the club whacked him to the side as he flew across the field his sword sticking into the saw what happened to her friend and looked at Aries "Aries what kind of arrows do you have? any smoke arrows?!" "Yeah, we can't handle this" Aries says as she loads a sonic arrow shooting it, stunning the boss as he clasps his hands over his ears "Run!" Soul was stunned as he couldnt move his body too weak from the attacks the boss made. Karuta grabs Soul's sword and dashes to where he landed, and tries her best to pick him up to no avail and yells for Aries "Aries! Help me get Soul!" Aries grunts running over and helping pick him up onto her back and continues running from the boss. He was in pain for the hits he took he forgot what pain felt like in awile and it hurt. Karuta runs behind Aries across the grassy field still holding onto Soul's sword. Aries sighs flopping on the ground, rolling onto her back as the boss gives up. Soul rolls onto the ground "fuck.." Karuta falls to the ground "Soul don't move you'll only make it worse" moves next to him and examines his wounds. Aries chuckles and giggles "When was the last time we lost...ugh...I think we got ahead of ourselves" He didnt want to move the pain was too much for him at the moment, apparently a feature of the game it wasnt real pain and wasnt full more like half or one fourth of real pain.  
?it seems like something is off about this place this time" Karuta says and stares off into the distance emotionless "the last time it was all too easy...something has changed" Aries spoke next "Yeah...I think the dificulty meter is up...definitly need to be more careful...Soul come on get up it can't hurt that bad can it?" Soul looks up to aries "the pain absorber was decreased it seems" as he was still a bit in pain.

(thats all for chapter 1 if anyone wants to know the difference between sao and rko is ask in your review thanks :) 


End file.
